Purple Demon, Green Angel
by Blloyd607502
Summary: Raven has hurt Beast boy after he finds out one of her secrets and runs to the roof. Who will find her and show her that she isn't a demon. Obviously BBXRAE. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: No still don't own Teen Titans.

Enjoy.

* * *

Purple Demon, Green Angel

Raven burst through the door to the roof and slammed it after her. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed a wheelie bin in front of the door by hand. She ran behind another then pushed it in front of the first. She ran behind another knowing the second she stopped she would start to think. She finally saw there were no bins left to push and fell onto all fours, crying as what she had done a few minutes ago hit her hard.

_Raven awoke and sat up when she heard the sound and saw him. She grabbed the nearest thing, her pillow and placed it over her chest. She always slept almost naked wearing only a tee-shirt and her knickers but she usually woke up early enough to avoid this. Beast boy however wasn't staring at her chest as most boys would. He was looking over her shoulders at the two protrusions on her back. Her wings unfolded and flourished. They were bat-like and the taught skin between the one frame was blood red. "Raven…" he had started but she wasn't listening. She pointed a single hand at him and screamed "Azarath Metrion Zinthose." He was engulfed in black. She raised her hand and smashed him into the roof hard enough to mkae the solid concrete break. She lowered her hand and smashed him into the floor, then up again, then down. She smashed him up and down three times before she heard the crack. He slumped to the floor as her magic released. She looked over and with a wave of nausea saw that his bones had punctured the skin in several places blood dribbling from the broken skin and panicked. She picked him up and placed him on her bed. She flipped his communicator's distress beacon on and then she decided to run up to the roof._

Raven re-ran the memory in her head over and over again. She cried knowing that Beast boy would never speak to her again. _That is if he survived_, she thought realising she hadn't checked if he was alive or not before she had left. He could have bled to death before the others reached him. She might have just killed the only person in the world who had really liked her and tried to understand her. Beast boy was the only person she had ever met who had really cared about her despite her attempts to stop him. He was the only one out of the Titans who refused to accept her cold, soulless, hard shell. He was the only one who had tried to get to know her. Even the other Titans left her alone and didn't try too hard to understand her but Beast boy was nice he...cared. He actually cared about what happened to her. He cared about everyone, he cared for the other Titans, the people of Jump city, he even cared for the enemies if they got hurt, but he had cared for her especially. After Malchior had betrayed her, he was the only one who had tried to console her; the others had left her to herself knowing she would get over it eventually anyway. But he had come up to her room and actually apologised for him betraying her even though it was nothing to do with him.

Raven looked up from the floor and towards the moon set (When the moon goes down before the sun comes up in the morning.) _I'm evil. That's not even the word for it. At least Demons give humanity the dignity of hating them. I just sat there through all he did with a stupid blank look on my face, refusing to care or even try. I tried to hate him, but you can't hate him, he's too nice. He never did anything to deserve what I did. _She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down. Below lay the city. _I should just leave. It would be best for everyone._ She thought. Instead she simply sat down and started to cry, again remembering the sight of his ribs protruding from his uniform and blood oozing down his chest and onto the floor.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying over Beast boy, by the amount the moon had fallen and the sun had rose she guessed it was an hour later she managed to stop. She heard the door rattle as someone tried to open it. She knew that no-one could open that door now that the bins were in front of it. Not even Cyborg or Starfire. She heard a muttered curse as the person realised it was locked. She heard them yell but didn't hear the actual words through the door.

The next thing Raven heard was the window slide open below her. "Raven. I'm coming up." She heard the words and she knew it was a male voice. _It's a sheer drop. How will they get up? Only me and Starfire can fly." _Then she saw the bird emerge from the window and her heart rose _He survived. _Then sank _He's probably been sent by Robin to get me down so they can kick me off the team._ Beast boy landed next to her and transformed back. "Beast boy. Are you Okay?" said Raven as he landed. She looked him up and down and saw that his uniform was speckled in blood but he was otherwise fine. "I'm Fine Raven. I heal very fast." Said Beast boy sitting down next to her. Raven sat quietly waiting for him to shout or insult her call her a witch, she waited for him to say he hated her and he and the others had decided to kick her off the team. She waited for an age for him to say anything but he said nothing. He sat and looked at the moon falling. It was like he was waiting for her to say something. She stared at the ground and whispered "I know its not much but…sorry for almost killing you." He suddenly looked away from the moon and looked at her. She expected the look to be a glare of hatred and contempt. But it was a glance of surprise and confusion. "Why are you apologising? I'm the one who should have waited for you to answer the door. Sorry Raven. I guess you'll never want to see me again." He said looking back towards the moon as he said the last part.

This time it was Ravens turn to be confused she opened her mouth to say something but he said "Please hear me out before hating me…" and he started

"_Raven. I brought you something." Beast boy yelled through the door. He waited for several seconds then yelled again, the tea tray in his hand wobbled. Slowly and reluctantly he entered the override code and opened the door. "Raven? You in here? I brought you some tea." He yelled as he entered backwards pressing the close button as he did. He turned around and stopped. The tea pot fell off tray and he yelped. He saw her turn around. It might have been Raven but Raven didn't have wings. He didn't get it he was confused. They were bat-like and crossed with thousands of blood vessels. "Raven…" he started about to tell her he had brought her some tea and leave. But her eyes flared and he heard her scream her mantra. He was engulfed in black energy and smashed against the roof. He felt a sharp pain and blacked out. He woke up. Not knowing how long he had been unconscious he looked around. He was on Raven bed. He heard his communicator beeping and quickly turned it off knowing the others were probably already on their way. _

_He quickly ran outside and to his room and threw the communicator into the nearest pile of clothes and dived onto the bottom bunk just as the door opened. Robin walked into the room and looked around. He said slowly "Beast boy?" He snorted, turned over under the covers to hide the blood stains, looked up and grunted "Robin why you here? What time is it?"_

_Robin walked over to the pile of clothes picked the communicator out carefully and said "Beast boy. Don't leave your communicator in here. The smell is messing with the signal. It just said you were in distress." Robin threw the communicator to Beast boy who caught it in his mouth and spat it onto the bed side table then rolled over and started to snore. Robin gave him a slightly disgruntled look and sighed then left. Beast boy waited for a few minutes for Robin to get in bed and fall asleep then got up and went to look for Raven._

Raven looked at him. He looked back and said "Now you can hate me if you want." Raven sighed "I don't hate you. If anything you should hate me. I smashed you into the roof three times. You didn't do anything." Beast boy smiled and said "I did. I should have waited for you to open the door." Raven turned and looked at the sun rising "But I really hurt you." Beast boy shrugged at this and said "Oh well its Okay I'm fine now. The rest of them don't know and you forgiven me." She looked at him again and said "You really think this is your fault don't you? Its not. I'm in the wrong here. I over reacted. I just don't like people seeing my wings." Beast boy looked at her wings "What's wrong with them?" Raven moved the tips around her shoulders so she could see them, placed her hands against them and said "Their hideous, their just another thing that shows I'm not a normal person. I hate them. Just another show of my inner Demon."

Raven looked to the rising sun, Beast boy looked to the falling moon and for a few minutes they just sat there. "Is Trigon an incubus (A male succubus. A succubus is a female demon that is particularly Beautiful and seduces men) by any chance?" said Beast boy out the blue. Raven looked at him "That was Random and no. Why?" Beast boy didn't look away from the setting moon "Oh it's just that only the daughter of Succubus or Incubus could be as beautiful as you are right now." Raven blushed and looked at him "I'm not beautiful. I'm cruel and evil. Why do you try? Why are you here right now? Anyone else would never speak to me again but you came up here just to look for me. Why?"

"Because you're not evil. You have evil in you but we all do. But you suppress it, you resist it, you're not a demon they give into their evil, embrace it and revel in the power it gives. You fight it and help others fight it; you're an angel if anything. They just gave you the wrong set of wings at birth." Beast boy placed a hand on her wings. She shivered no-one had ever touched her wings before. He saw her shiver and pulled his hand away. Raven grabbed it and placed it back "No. I don't mind. It's just your hands were cold. It's alright now. I'm not an angel you are. You stop me giving in to the power of the darkness. You're my light. You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. "

"Beast boy looked over to her and rubbed his hand up the skeleton feeling its shape. Then slowly, gently, carefully he moved his hands across the membrane. It was thin as paper and cold as ice. "Your cold." He commented. Raven nodded. "Here huddle up to me I'm warm." He said. Raven would usually have protested and refused but she was very cold and he was very warm. He placed an arm around her and hugged her head into his chest. She felt his warmth engulf her and felt a feeling of safety wash over her. She knew that while she was in his arms nothing could hurt her. He would die to defend her if need be. She looked up and saw that he was crying. "What's wrong?" she said brushing the tears from his eyes. "I've got a problem. I'm in love with the most Beautiful girl in the world and she doesn't love me back, she can't I just know it." Raven looked at him her fore head wrinkled and said "Who Terra?" Beast boy looked down into her eyes and said "No…you."

Raven smiled and said "You can stop crying then. Because I love you as well. I love you too. You're my angel." She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek her wings flapping behind her lifting her into the air. Beast boy transformed quickly a pair of wings forming on his back. They were as large as he was and had green feathers. The two slowly wrapped their arms around each other and flew slowly into the air.

Robin burst out onto the roof having found out just a few seconds ago that neither Raven nor Beast boy were in their Beds. He was greeted by the strangest sight he had ever seen. Two angels were floating a few feet above the roof of the tower wrapped around each other. Their shadows cast at his feet by the sun rising behind them. One had angels wings the other had Demons wings. One was in a black uniform covered in blotches of what appeared to be dried blood, the other in a simple white tee-shirt and white underwear, both plain. They flew for a few seconds each beat of their wings driving them higher into the air slowly spinning, almost dancing. Then they pulled away from each other and landed hand in hand. Their wings blocked the sun enough for him to see who they were. Raven and Beast boy stood for a second then a small smile appeared on Ravens face and she tapped Beast boy on the shoulder.

Beast boy looked over as she said "Hey Angel boy…Tag your it." And flew away smiling. Beast boy smiled and jumped off the tower after her then turned around and yelled to Robin "See you in an hour or two." Then flew away into the distance.

Robin watched them fly for a bit stunned then shrugged and walked down stairs to go have some cereal with Starfire and Cyborg knowing that sometimes its best to just not ask.

_We are, each of us angels with only one wing; and we can only fly by embracing one another._

_Luciano de Crescenzo._


End file.
